<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ирреальность by LRaien</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24082372">ирреальность</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien'>LRaien</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Problem Sleuth (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canonical Style, Drama, F/M, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:27:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24082372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ничего не закончилось, или одна дама никак не может поверить, что её муж сумасшедший. Но дело не в ней.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hysterical Dame/Problem Sleuth</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ирреальность</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>==&gt; Ты — Бедовый Сыщик, и ты пытаешься проснуться.<br/>Ты проваливаешь попытку. Ты уверен в этом, потому что видишь рядом с собой женщину своей мечты в умопомрачительном корсете, отлично подчёркивающем грудь.<br/>==&gt; Попытайся проснуться ещё раз.<br/>Ауч. Перед глазами вспыхивают звёзды, и ты теряешь чувство равновесия; эти ощущения похожи на похмельное утро. Неужели тебе удалось очну...<br/>А, нет. Просто эта истеричная дамочка врезала тебе по лицу. Похоже, ты не спишь.<br/>Ауч. Ауч! Дамочка вошла во вкус!<br/>Она что-то кричит, и ты наконец-то вспоминаешь, что происходит.<br/>Вся вселенная готова схлопнуться в ничто, мир под угрозой, а вы находитесь на летучем, мать его, корабле, мчащемся через космос над жадным чревом гигантского чудовища. Ты должен очнуться и начать финальный...<br/>Нет, постойте, всё это уже было. Чудовище уничтожено, мир спасён, а ты... Ты выбрался в реальность, где сейчас обедаешь в летнем кафе со своей свежеиспечённой супругой. Она обеспокоена и с восхитительной заботой шлёпает тебя по лицу, намереваясь привести в чувство.<br/>==&gt; Успокой её.<br/>«Дорогая, я просто задремал».</p><p>==&gt; Теперь ты — Истеричная Дамочка.<br/>Ты дёргано улыбаешься, нервно поправляя шляпку, потому что тебя трясёт от злости.<br/>Твой муж пытается успокоить тебя, но ты зла не на него.<br/>Ты в ярости от того, что ничего не закончилось. Ты стала реальной, выбралась из ловушки воображения, вновь отыскала впечатлившего тебя мужчину и даже получила от него кольцо в подарок. Вместе с предложением руки и сердца, разумеется, как и подобает среди почтенных леди и джентльменов. Но на этом всё не закончилось.<br/>Твой возлюбленный муж начинает забывать, где и когда находится. Перестаёт узнавать тебя. Его уже дважды приводили домой полицейские, приняв за сумасшедшего. Твой муж не псих, уж ты-то в этом разбираешься! Ты едва не распилила тех глупых полицейских, что смели шутить идиотские шуточки, своим боевым плюшевым мишкой. Ты слишком легко впадаешь в истерику и не считаешь это недостатком.<br/>Но ты знаешь, кто твой муж на самом деле..<br/>==&gt; Сделай глубокий вздох и сделай вид, что ты успокоилась.<br/>Ради него.</p><p>==&gt; Снова стань Бедовым Сыщиком.<br/>О чём ты?<br/>==&gt; Изобрази беспечность ради своей жены.<br/>Ты следуешь интуитивному стремлению и быстро принимаешь легкомысленный вид, небрежно заговорив о погоде. Ты почему-то думаешь, что погода будет отличной темой.<br/>Через пару минут небо темнеет и начинает идти дождь.<br/>==&gt; Выдай праведное негодование!<br/>Твоя жена не слушает твою гневную тираду, полную весьма дипломатичных речевых оборотов, адресованных божеству, управляющему погодой. Вместо этого она смотрит на витрину антикварного магазина напротив, где на фарфоровой подставке вращается балерина. Рядом светятся окна весьма натурально выполненного кукольного домика.<br/>==&gt; Забеспокойся.<br/>Ты не станешь бить даму по лицу. Вместо этого ты тактично сообщаешь ей о том, что невежливо во время беседы столь явно отвлекаться.<br/>==&gt; Она не слышит тебя. Повернись и посмотри на кукольный домик внимательнее.<br/>Ты изучаешь украшенный миниатюрными колоннами и портиками домик. Ничего особенного, только смутное ощущение чего-то знакомого. Будто ты уже видел этот домик, только не здесь и не такого размера. Кажется, там был конец света, и что-то огромное и чудовищное...</p><p>==&gt; Стань случайным прохожим.<br/>Ты идёшь по своим обычным делам и насвистываешь опостылевший мотив, когда замечаешь, как в кафе у антикварной лавки сидят под дождём мужчина и женщина, и смотрят неотрывно на витрину.<br/>==&gt; Присмотрись.<br/>Они даже не моргают, бр-р-р! Ты находишь это зрелище неприятным, поэтому идёшь дальше, потому что можешь.<br/>Те двое не могут.<br/>Не смогут уже никогда.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>